


Amity-ville Horror

by SpiritRenegade



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Rated teen for language, Witchcraft, and some blood/injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritRenegade/pseuds/SpiritRenegade
Summary: A mysterious little oddity shop opens on the corner of Boiling Ln and despite her mothers request Luz's curiosity gets the better of her. A strange book, a defiant demon and a religious mother? What could go wrong...(EDIT: DONT WORRY IM NOT DEAD IVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL ILL BE UPDATING WITH A FEW NEW CHAPTERS ONCE THE SEMESTER ENDS ; ;)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fan fic since 2016 so I'm a bit rusty. I hope you enjoy regardless ;)  
> (I will be updating this every few days depending on how school is going so stay tuned)
> 
> A few notes first:  
> \- Luz is 16 in this story and Amity is an ancient demon that appears 16 just cause I don't feel too comfortable writing romance for such young characters  
> \- Point of Clarification: for those of you who aren't aware the term "Magick" is used to refer to occult or wiccan practices while "Magic" refers to stage magic or magicians. Happy reading :)

“But mami you don’t understand I _NEED_ to see what's inside that shop! There could be mysterious artifacts o-or man eating plants or mystical scrolls like in the Good Witch Azura!” Luz cried.

It had been two days since a strange little shop popped up on the corner of Boiling Lane seemingly overnight. In a more rural neighborhood, such as her own, it wasn’t unusual to find a few antique shops lining the streets among the coffee shops and general stores but something about the unusual sloping roof and the large oak sign stating “Owl House Oddities” hastily painted in bright yellow paint drew her in. Not to mention the black wolf-ish dog with piercing yellow eyes that stood guard at the door, seemingly staring into Luz’s soul as she walked past. Maybe it was this same dog and the advertisement for “Palmistry and Tarot Readings” that pushed Camilia to keep Luz as far away from the place as possible. 

“Ay dios mio mija you are driving me nuts! For the last time you will not enter that owl shack! You know I don’t like you reading those Azura books anyway. Plus I think that dog is the cadejo in deguise.” Camilia said in a quiet yet stern voice shifting her gaze towards the looming canid figure before signing the cross and pulling Luz’s arm forward.

Luz glanced wishfully behind her at the distance grew between her and what was possibly the coolest shop she’d ever seen. A disappointed frustration grew inside of her. As much as Luz knew going against her mother would mean treading a path of certain death it seemed as if the store beckoned her, calling her closer with the promise of the fantasy world she had always dreamed of. She had to think of something, some way to just take a little peak at what mystical merchandise lied behind those doors. It was just as they were passing Peckside Farm and Feed that Luz saw a flier stapled to a telephone pole: Live Concert Tonight at the Emperor's Cafe!

 _“The Emperor's cafe huh?_ ” Luz thought “that's right next to-” 

She stopped as soon as the realization hit her. This was it! This was her chance to finally satisfy her curiosity! If she could just manage to sneak out of the crowd for a few minutes Luz would have her answers. 

“Hey mom?” 

“Yes cariño?” 

“Do you think we could check out this concert tonight?” 

* * *

“Are you ready mija?” Camilia called from the base of the stairs.

“Just a second mom!” Luz shouted back from behind her closed door.

“Hmmm what should I wear? Cat hoodie or Azura limited edition tee? I need the perfect outfit! Who knows what I may face in there?? A striking magician or a beautiful witch… Oh Sasuke Uchiha poster, what should I do?” Luz asked glancing between the articles of clothing in her hands “I know! How about both!” 

Luz quickly threw on her shirt before running down the steps to meet her mom at the door. 

It was a cool night out and just stepping outside Luz could hear the faint sound of music in the distance. The somewhat faraway booms of the drums matched Luz’s own heartbeat as she was overcome with enthusiasm and anxiety which only increased as they drew ever closer to the event. Soon the air around them was filled with the laughter and cheers from the crowd and a loud but somewhat muffled voice singing what could’ve been a cover to a recent pop song.

“Okay Luz you just have to wait a little longer…” the brown haired girl whispered.

“What was that?” Camilia questioned back.

“Oh nothing mami! I just said I need uh- a drink! Yeah haha! All that walking made me pretty thirsty!”

Luz’s mom just raised an eyebrow before dropping her expression into an exasperated sigh “I told you to bring a water bottle Luz you know how expensive things can be at an event! Fine, just a small soda okay?” 

“Yes ma'am!” Luz responded before her mother handed her a $5 bill. " _First part of the plan complete!"_ Luz thought as she sipped her beverage “ _set up an alibi_ ”.

With the first part of her plan complete it was time to move onto the second: Think of a reason to wander off alone. Luckily Luz had considered her options for the majority of the day and figured the bathroom would be her best option. Just to avoid raising any suspicion, though, she would have to wait a bit before asking to go. It was so tempting to let her excitement and impatience get the better of her but for now she would keep her mother company. Surprisingly the music wasn't half bad either. Usually the performers would either be bluegrass or a garage band but this singer... Lilith was it?... gave the performance an almost punk undertone, especially being she was dressed in all black with raven eyeliner and lipstick. Though she could barely focus on the music with the anticipation swelling inside of her Luz noticed most of the songs were about authority in some way or another. 

For a while she sat there, listening to the music and making light hearted conversation with her mom, until the music came to a sudden stop. 

"We will now be having a 15 minute break! Please feel free to grab a snack or move around during this time!" the speakers blared.

 _"Well guess its time to go"_ Luz considered as she turned towards her mom, "Hey mami? Do you mind if I stop into the bathroom for a bit?" 

"Of course not, just be careful and don't get kidnapped okay? I'll be waiting here for you." Camilia responded

With that Luz got up and headed in the direction of the restrooms, glancing over her shoulder occasionally to see if her mother was still watching. After confirming that she was no longer in her line of sight Luz stepped into the crowd and headed for the small shop next door. 

“Seven minutes should be just enough time to be in and out without raising any suspicion” Luz stated under her breath as she pulled out her phone.

As Luz approached the shop she could see the ears of the sleeping wolf-like dog perk up. It opened an eye before stretching and standing up to stare expectantly at the approaching human. As she got closer Luz could make out the word “King” etched into the gold circle hanging from the red leather collar around their neck.

“Hey there widdle guy”Luz cooed holding out a hand for the pooch to sniff. The dog leaned forward inspecting the girl standing before them, huffing and giving a short lick to her hand. “There's a good boy!”Luz exclaimed patting the pup on the head before slowly pulling open the door. 

Beyond the door was a room the likes of which she’d never seen. There were tarot cards, crystals, herbs and candles sorted in baskets on tables and bones and other natural curios littering the shelves. In the middle of the room sat a cage with a large orange and brown parrot swinging to and fro on a bird swing.

“HOOT! OOHHHHH EEDDDAA! YOUUU HAVE A CUSTOMERRR!!” the bird exclaimed before flapping around haphazardly in its enclosure.

“Yeah yeah I’m coming” A ladies voice called tiredly from a back room. A few crashes and bangs later outstepped an older lady with pale skin, golden eyes and what can only be described as a birds nest of hair. “Hey kid, I’m Eda though you can call me the owl lady… I see you made it past King out there. Don’t worry he thinks he’s more intimidating than he looks but he’s a big softy at heart” the lady snickered. “Hi! I’m-” “Luz?” The owl lady interjected, “I’ve been watching you. You’re the girl that comes and stands outside my shop each day. You can come in you know?”.

“I know! I really wanted to! It’s just uh- my mom! She's a little… eh…. Protective” Luz replied, somewhat flustered. “Anyways I really love your shop! I have always wanted to be a witch just like the good witch Azura! See?” Luz explained pointing to her shirt “She’s the green haired one here!”

“Hmmm a witch you say? With green hair? That reminds me of a book I have I just recently acquired from some shady looking guy. Hold on a sec kid let me grab it” Eda says before once again disappearing into the back room. 

A few moments later the owl lady once again emerged holding a leather and iron bound book. Handing it to Luz she could see the depiction of a horned girl with a cloak and green hair surrounded by depictions of purple golem-like creatures. “Woah what is this?” Luz asked, tracing the beautifully colored image decorating the cover.

“I’m not too sure myself. The guy said it was instructions to summon a powerful dem-” Eda was cut off by the blaring sound of Luz’s alarm.

“S-sorry I’ve gotta go! I’ll take the book! Will $20 be enough? I hope so if not I’ll pay you back later thanks bye!” Luz shouted as she slammed the money down on the table and ran out the door frantically hiding the book in her sweatshirt. 

“-emon… a powerful yet deadly demon…” Eda signed. “Man what a weird kid. Eh she will probably be fine it’s not like she has any experience with magick anyways. Right? Right…?” 

* * *

“Luz where were you? You were taking so long in the bathroom I thought you got kidnapped!” Camilia questioned in a joking yet concerned voice.

“I’m fine mom! I just started to feel a little sick that's all.” Luz replied as sincerely as she could muster.

“Oh! I’m so sorry mija. If you’d like we could head home?” Camilia suggested.

“Yeah- I think that would be for the best..” Luz gasped, wincing slightly to make the act a little more believable.

She desperately hoped that her mother wouldn’t notice the book poking out from under her arm beneath her unzipped sweatshirt. What did that owl lady say? Something about ancient magick and powerful spirits- whatever the case Luz could not wait to see what secrets the old leather held. As they walked her mind wandered through all the possibilities, just feeling the book held against her side made her heart fill with excitement. It was just like the beginning of so many stories she’d read and Luz was prepared to take on whatever lied ahead!


	2. Chapter 2

Luz was not prepared-

The green haired girl stepped out of the circle with an almost irritated look, yellow cat like eyes shifting around the room before finally settling on the human sitting before her. Black horns and claws glistening in the flickering light of the candles matched with equally dark crystal earrings dangling from her pointed ears. As she opened her mouth to speak Luz could make out animalistic fangs where her canines would be. The creature uttered only one phrase- “Who are you?”

Earlier

* * *

“Phew” Luz sighed in relief slipping the book from under her shirt “I can’t believe that actually worked!”

Staring once again at the image of the girl on the cover she was overcome by a new wave of excitement “Just like Azura…” Luz whispered under her breath.

Slowly she lifted the cover to reveal yellowed pages bound together by twine. The smell of old book hit her as she studied the lines of inky writing in a language she could not understand. As she flipped through the pages she saw images of beasts and warriors, dragons and witches, until finally she was met once again with the drawing of this girl. She stood surrounded by purple towering golems, except now something was different. Her once powerful and determined gaze looked slightly saddened. In this picture there were other beings standing near her, what seemed to be a triclops and an elf stood on either side of her. Underneath scrawled in broken English were the words “Amity Blight the most powerful of them all”.

Flipping the page over the words “Summoning Ritual” were written in smudged ink along with a list of instructions.

Luz stopped for a moment “Summoning ritual? Like to summon a companion to fight alongside you? Heck yeah!” she cried out before quickly covering her mouth in hopes her mother didn't hear. “The instructions say I need 6 candles, some salt, chalk and.. my own blood? Well that’s not totally suspicious” Luz said sarcastically skimming over the rest of the steps. “ Geeze my mom would kill me if I actually managed so summon something… she’s always going on about how magic is bad and “you should try reading something more enlightening Luz” or “how about you try watching a less violent anime Luz”” Luz mocked, crossing her arms in defiance. This was her once in a lifetime chance to possibly see real magick and, as much as she loved her mom, she wasn’t going to let her protective personality get in the way.

Making sure to hide the book under her sheets in the case her mom caught her, Luz made her way towards the door. She slowly turned the handle and pushed it open, turning off the lights to her room as to not draw any attention to the fact that she was awake. 

Slowly Luz crept down the stairs. She had guessed her mom was surely asleep by now giving her a chance to collect her ingredients. “First the salt..” Luz thought, peering into the kitchen.

She quickly located the small white cat shaped shaker sitting on the stove top and shoved the ceramic piece into her pocket. “Now candles and chalk…” she whispered under her breath as she tip toed closer to the kitchen junk drawer.

As she pulled the handle Luz could hear the light scraping sound it made as all sorts of wires and batteries were pulled along the wood ceiling. Every little sound put her on edge as she carefully picked apart the contents, finding a few tea lights, two tall black candles, and a few shorter white ones all she had to do was find the chal-

**_THWACK_ **

An old box of crayons slipping out the side of the drawer froze Luz on the spot. What should I do? Had mom heard? What would I do if she caught me? A million thoughts rushed through her head as she stood in wait. Her ears pounded as she strained to listen for even the tiniest sound, a creek or the shifting of floorboards above her or the sound of her mom calling her name… but nothing. After a few minutes of silence Luz took a deep breath and continued her search through the drawer. “Yes! Finally!” She quietly exclaimed as she reached for the broken piece of white chalk resting in the corner of the drawer and a small safety pin. Softly closing the drawer once more, it was time to walk the home stretch back into her room. After the incident in the kitchen every little sound put her on edge. The shifting of the wood under her feet, her breathing, heartbeat and the soft clink of chalk against ceramic in her pocket was almost enough to send Luz into a panic.

After what seemed like forever Luz let out a deep breath and closed her door with a gentle *click*. This was it, the moment she’d dreamt of her whole life, she was possibly about to perform real magick.

Luz set down her materials. Following along with the poorly translated instructions Luz first drew a circle with two triangles overlapping each other in the center. Where each point of the triangle connected to the outer ring a smaller circle was drawn containing the symbols for light, ice, earth, fire, activation and abomination. Another, larger, circle was formed around the chalk symbol with salt before placing six candles, one on each symbol. Finally Luz pricked her finger with the point of the pin and allowed a few drops to fall into the center of the circle and waited.

“Aw farts…” Luz remarked after a few moments, disappointed “I guess it was just a hoax...”

She sighed and flopped down on the bed grabbing the Good Witch Azura vol.5 book resting on the bedside table “well if I can’t see any real magic tonight I guess I’ll just have to make my own with my ~imagination~”

Lining up her plushies, which varied from Pokemon to MLP and Danganronpa, on the opposite edge of the bed she began to read: “- and that was when Azura said: “Magick forces dark and light! Be they far or be they near! Bring us a lost soul here. So mote it be you foul beas- hey wah?”

Luz looked up from her dramatic reading to see the chalk circle glowing a faint pink color. Hopping off the bed she slid over to the circle to make sure she wasn’t just seeing things. Luz couldn’t believe it! It was real! But how? Turning off the lights once more she could see the glow was even stronger now. Could it be? Her book was the missing piece to some ancient spell? “ _No it can’t be_ ” Luz thought _“this couldn’t be it th-this is just a (really good) fiction book_ ” but left with no other option she began to read once more.

“-so mote it be you foul beast! For I will now set you free to fight along beside me!” Luz cried out.

As she finished the last word the flames shot up swirling around a funnel of light emitting from the center of the circle. One black boot moved hesitantly through the light before the rest of the figure emerged from the light behind it.

The green haired girl stepped out of the circle with an almost irritated look, yellow cat like eyes shifting around the room before finally settling on the human sitting before her. Black horns and claws glistening in the flickering light of the candles matched with equally dark crystal earrings dangling from her pointed ears. As she opened her mouth to speak Luz could make out animalistic fangs where her canines would be. The creature uttered only one phrase- “Who are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I'm Luz! Luz the human and you must be Amity!"

Amity looked down at the girl sitting before her. Why would she have summoned her? Amity was used to warriors or cultists summoning her presence and attempting to solicit her power for their endeavors but this? This was just a 16 year old girl? What could she possibly want with her?

"Luz you say? Why have you brought me, Amity Blight, to your mortal realm?" The green haired girl inquired.

"Well- you see..." Luz explained, jumping up from her spot on the floor with an awkward grin "I didn't actually think I'd get this far!"

Amity stared back with a look of confusion and annoyance.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Luz retorted "there was this curio shop and some owl lady and she gave me this book… I just wanted to experience real magick. My mom-"

Luz turned pale as she realized the mess she had gotten herself into. "Oh god-" she started as she began to pace around the room "Oh god she's gonna kill me!"

"So let me get this straight… you summoned me here, god knows how, for nothing?" Amity muttered with a glare. "You know I can't leave until I fulfill your ultimate desire right?"

"Ultimate desire?" Luz turned towards amity and stopped. After a moment of consideration Luz's eyes changed from a look of dread to one of excitement. "Amity!" She cried, grabbing her arms and bouncing up and down slightly "Can you teach me how to become a powerful witch? Just like Azura??"

"I- uh-" Amity was cut off by a loud knocking against the bedroom door.

"Mija who are you talking to in there?" A sudden voice called out.

"Quick Amity hide!" Luz whispered sternly, shoving her in the direction of the closet, throwing a blanket over the evidence still drawn out on her floor.

"Luz I'm coming in!" Camilia shouted, turning the handle.

Luz tried her best to look as if she had just woken up, even partially roughing up her hair before her mom barged in. "What's the matter mami?"

"I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone in here…" Camilia started, glancing around the room.

Luz forced a yawn "I was probably just sleep talking again. I did fall asleep reading my books" she reasoned, gesturing over to the Good Witch Azura vol.5 laying at the foot of the bed.

Camilla gave a concerned look, reaching for the closet door but stopping part way and turning back towards Luz. "I told you you should stop reading those books. Magic may not be real but the word of the lord is. You should try reading the bible before bed, I'm sure it would help with your strange nightly habits"

"Uugghhh mom! That's so lame!" Luz groaned, turning over in her bed.

"Suit yourself Luz but as your mother I can only guide you to a brighter path. Good night carino" Camilia smiled as she turned to leave.

Luz healed her breath while her mom walked past her closet once more, praying Amity wouldn't alert her to her presence. Luckily her mother left the room without incident. Luz let out a sigh of relief before quietly strolling over to the closet.

"The coast is clear!" Luz stated, helping Amity to her feet.

Amity brushed the humans hand away the moment she was steady and met her gaze with a bewildered look. "What just happened? Was that your mom?"

"Yeah sorry she's just… Really religious- I mean most people in this town are- but that's why she absolutely cannot find out about you!" Luz responded sternly. After a brief pause she continued "It's probably best if we get some rest now. I need to get up early to clean this mess anyways. I didn't really have a place for you to stay in mind so if you'd like you could share the bed with me?"

Amity blushed for a brief second before stammering out in a fit of anger. "Y-you expect me to sleep with you?? A human?? No way I'll sleep on the floor thank you very much" the demon declared before snatching a blanket and pillow off the bed and throwing them down on the carpet.

Luz shurgged and jumped into her bed turning off the lights with a smile.  
"G'night Amity!"

Luz waited for a response but all she received was a small grunt in acknowledgment. Amity on the other hand was still attempting to process what just happened.

"This human… she isn't scared of me. Why is she treating me like some sort of friend? Is she trying to use me? Her wish… Azura… I feel like I've heard that name before and most of all WHY DID I BLUSH??"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh good I wasn't dreaming... wait is that actually a good thing-"

Amity tiredly opened her eyes to see the brown haired girl just inches away from her nose. 

"Bah!" She yelped in surprise, almost smacking their heads together as she shot up from the floor. “Luz! What the hell!?” 

“Sorry sorry! I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t imagining things...” Luz explained, partially for her own reassurance. “So! When do I get to learn my first spell?” 

“First spell?...” Amity yawned, rubbing her eyes before shooting Luz another moderately aggravated glance. “Oh- right. Your heart's greatest desire.” 

The demon stood up from the cocoon of blankets on the floor and stretched before flopping down on Luz’s bed. “Do you, by chance, know the rules that come with requesting a demon's power?”

“Rules? Demon?” Luz inquired following the green haired girl to where she sat “Wait! You’re a demon??? I just thought you were some kind of cat-like witch or something! My mom always told me about demons. She said they were gross scary looking creatures that are out to steal your soul… not some cool teenage girl.“

Amity blushed slightly before pinching her nose and letting out an exasperated sign “No dumbass- sharp claws, fangs, tail, the fact that you needed blood to summon me? Nothing gave it away?”

Luz shrugged and offered an admittedly embarrassed smile “Nope!”

“Oh gods this is going to be harder than I thought…” Amity muttered. “There are a few rules you need to follow when you summon a demon: one- the demon may not leave until your desire is fulfilled, two- I’m not a genie your desire must be obtainable in this realm, and three-” the green haired girl leaned in closer, gasping Luz’s chin with her slender black claws “you must give me something equal in value.”

A look of consideration crossed the other girls face as she scanned the room “Something of equal value?..” 

“Well I don’t want your brain that's for sure dimwit” Amity mocked, rolling her eyes “...but you could trade me your heart.”

Luz looked down at her chest and then back up to Amity “My heart?...”

Something about the worried look Luz gave her made Amity’s sly smirk turn briefly turn into one of concern. “Oh- uh don’t worry you won’t die or anything. If you trade me your heart I can teach you all the magick known to our kind but in exchange you will never be able to feel any sort of romantic love again.”

“What! I-I can’t do that!! I mean I want to be a witch and all but- to give up my heart…” 

Luz’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door. “Mija! Time for school! You’re going to miss the bus again!” 

“Just a second mom!” Luz called back before turning towards Amity once more “I- I’ve gotta go… I’ll see you later… If you get hungry I have snacks hidden in a shoebox in my closet” 

The demon watched as the girl in front of her let out a sign before getting up from her bed. As she turned towards the door Amity couldn’t help but feel a slight pang in her heart. It was there only for a brief moment, though, and by the time the door closed she was already surveying the room for something to read. Her eyes landed on a purple book laying at the edge of the bed. Grabbing the book with her tail she brought it up to where she could see. 

“The Good Witch Azura… huh..”

* * *

“ _ Give up my heart… _ ”

“Hey are you okay?”

Luz looked up to see Willow eyeing her with a look of worry. “You haven’t said anything the whole ride here and you keep mumbling something about- hearts? Is something bothering you?”

“Oh! No I’m fine… its just-” Luz paused, thinking for a moment before averting her gaze out the window “If you could have your ultimate wish granted but in exchange you’d have to give up ever being in love- would you do it?”

“Well that’s out of nowhere. Hmm… geeze I don’t know. I have always wanted to be a florist and grow the most beautiful gardens the world has ever seen but I’m not sure if it's worth something as important as that.” The other girl explained as she began to exit the bus.

“Hey! Whatcha all talking about?” another voice shouted from just beyond the doors. Gus waited at the bottom of the stairs as Luz stepped down onto the pavement behind Willow. 

“Oh nothing much, Luz just asked me if I’d give up romance for my greatest wish.” Willow responded as the trio began to make their way into the building. 

“Give up romance? That's an easy one, of course I would!” Gus exclaimed. “My ultimate wish is to prove cryptids exist. It’s so frustrating to have all this evidence but yet no one believes you! I’d do anything to convince the world that there really is a sasquatch in the woods outside my house!”

“Gus that was probably just a bear” Willow retorted shaking her head.

“A bear! No way, I saw it stand up on its hind legs-” 

Luz was once again distracted by her thoughts. “ _ Maybe it is worth it like Gus said… to be the world’s most powerful witch. It’s not like I can’t love my friends… I just will never be able to share my true feelings to Shoto Todoroki in self insert fan fictions anymore. But even still- is this that important to me?…” _


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Amity I’m home!” 

Amity looked up from her reading to see Luz enter the room, a bit more chipper than she had left this morning.

“Human” The demon nodded in acknowledgement before once again flicking her eyes back down to the book. 

“Oh! I see you found my Azura books! Do you like em? They are my favorite series.” Luz smiled taking a seat on the edge of her bed besides Amity, leaning over her shoulder slightly to see what she was up to. 

The demon flinched slightly at the other girls sudden closeness and quickly snapped the book shut "Ugh you always have to be in my space!" Amity proclaimed gently tossing the book aside "I was trying to figure out how you got me here in the first place… and I may have gotten a little carried away but- but that's besides the point! Did you make up your mind yet on whether or not you'll hand over your heart so I can get out of here already?" 

Luz's expression fell once more. For the majority of the day she was able to push it to the back of her mind but she knew the moment she got home the question would arise once more. Now as the green haired girl stared at her expectantly she would have to decide… give up her love or abandon her dream. It was her greatest wish for as long as she could remember, to become a witch, and now as the opportunity stared her right between the eyes she began to second guess. Luz reasoned with herself " _I'll still be able to love my friends, my mom, anime, drawing and everything else all the same. I bet no one will even notice anything was different- but to never live out all my fantasy's with the person of my dreams? I mean I guess there's no one in particular I have my eyes, so does it really matter?"_

Luz took a deep breath and was silent for a moment before responding "Yes… You can have my heart…" she looked up at the girl before her "the offer to become a real witch is something that happens once in a lifetime and I just can't pass it up for something as silly as love." 

Amity stared at the girl for a moment before positioning herself across from her "If you say so.." 

"W-wait! Just one thing before you start-"

"Yes?"

"Will it hurt?"

"...I don't think so" 

"Promise?" 

Amity's expression softened slightly hearing the worry in the other girls voice. "Close your eyes Luz" she asked, her voice more gentle now as she rested her other than reassuringly on the other girl's cheek. 

Luz gave the demon one last look before squeezing her eyes shut. Her breath shuttered as she felt claws trail down to the center of her chest. Suddenly a sharp pain filled her body but before she could cry out the pain was replaced with a warmth. Luz could see a glow from beyond her eyelids before she felt herself fade into a cold and empty darkness.

"Luz…"

"Luz"

"LUZ"

"Huh?....." The brown haired girl slowly opened her eyes to see two yellow cat like ones peering down at her. 

"Luz are you okay?" 

"Amity?..." The brown haired girl breathed as her eyes once again fluttered shut. "Amity- what did you do?" 

The demon let out a sigh of relief "Oh good I thought I might have done you in. I just took my part of the bargain." 

"... I feel emptier somehow…" 

Luz struggled to get up, wincing slightly at the dull pain lingering in her chest. Attempting to stand up she took a few steps before crumpling to the floor. 

Amity stared at the girl, once again blacked out from the toll the process took on her mortal body. She felt something itching at the back of her mind. _"Sorry"_ no! Demons don't apologize, they take without regard. Though this ideology didn't prevent her from gently scooping Luz's limp body off the floor and laying her down upon the bed. 

" _What is wrong with me"_ Amity sighed as she looked over the humans fragile body, a sympathetic feeling growing even greater within her.

 _"Mother would be so disappointed..."_

Truth be told her mother was long gone. She had gotten rid of her parents centuries ago but sometimes Amity could not help but think of what they would've thought of her. She didn't want to kill them really, despite their constant nagging and less than healthy ideals, she hoped one day it would all blow over. That was until- 

Amity diverted her gaze towards the floor _"Azura"_

The name echoed in her brain. Mint hair and brown eyes, she had a certain spark unlike anything Amity had ever seen before... until now. _"Stop it Amity... You took her heart for a reason. You said you'd never let that happen again"_

In truth Amity never wanted to kill her parents... but to protect the human turned witch that fell for her almost a hundred years ago she would've risked it all. 


End file.
